Charmed Hunters
by Potzy101
Summary: What happens when the Winchester brothers meet up with the Hallowell sisters? Will they survive the danger that lies ahead of them? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Charmed hunters**

**Summery:** What happens when the Winchester brothers meet up with the Hallowell sisters? Will they survive the danger that lies ahead of them? Read and find out!

**x x X x x**

**Chapter 1: meeting the sisters.**

The brothers were driving in the middle of San Francisco, California. They just finished hunting a pack of vampires. They both were covered in bruises from their hunt. While driving through a small part of the city, Sam and Dean were discussing their hunt.

"Man I hate vampires." Dean admitted. "They dented my car!" Sam couldn't help but laugh at him. "You think this is Funny Sammy?! How about I trash your computer? I bet you'd hate that huh geek boy?"

Sam rolled his eyes then turned toward his side window. He sat quietly watching the houses pass by. Sam snapped back to reality when Dean slammed on his brakes. "Son of a bitch." Dean said under his breath. The impala swerved a little, and then came to an abrupt stop. Dean took a few deep breaths then turned to Sam. "Sam, you ok?"

Sam swallowed then quickly nodded. "What the hell happened?" Sam questioned rubbing his shoulder.

Dean turned back to the road. "That god damn Cat ran in front of me!" Dean hollered pointed to a white cat that disappeared behind a red house to the left of then. "Stupid Cat" Dean reached for the ignition and tried starting the engine, but it wouldn't start. "C'mon baby" Dean said and tried again. Nothing. "Dam it!"

"Dean, maybe we can ask for help." Sam suggested.

Dean sighed then pushed open the door. "I'm gonna kill that Cat!" Both brothers walked up to the house that the Cat disappeared behind. Sam rang the doorbell and waited. A minute later, the door opened. There stood a woman around her late 20's stood at the door. She had long brown hair and was a little shorter the Dean. "Can I help you?" She finally spoke.

Sam nodded. "Our car won't start and we were wondering if you can help." Before the women could answer, a female voice called out. "Piper! Who's at the door?" Another woman in her twenties came into view. She had shorter dark brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. We have a little car trouble." Sam said giving her a small smile.

"Oh! I'll go see what Leo's doing. Maybe he could help out." After saying that, she disappeared in the house. Piper gave the two a friendly smile then stood aside so they could enter. "Come on in"

Sam and Dean did as told. They followed Piper in the living room. "Have a seat."

"Thanks!" Sam said taking a seat next to his brother. Piper nodded then left the room. Dean turned to his brother. "Nice people." He said while grinning. After a moment of silence, Piper returned, only this time with a man who they figured was Leo and another girl they've never seen before.

"Sam, Dean, this is my husband Leo. He's going to help fix you car." Piper pointed out to the brothers. Sam and Dean just nodded. "So I'll go get my tools and get right on it." Leo informed them and left Dean nodded as Piper continued "And this is my half sister Paige." Paige smiled ant wave to the two brothers.

Sam and Dean smiled in return. "Hey Paige." Dean greeted then turned to Piper. "So Piper, How long do you think this'll take?" Dean questioned referring to the car.

Piper shrugged. "It all depends on what's wrong with it." She pointed out. Sam and Dean nodded. "Can a get ya something?" Piper questioned just as the woman from earlier walked in the room.

Dean gave her his charming smile. "No I'm fine Thanks."

"I'm good too" Sam told Piper.

Piper nodded then left the room with Paige. The other girl walked over to the brother and sat across from them. "My name's Phoebe. I'm Piper's younger sister." Phoebe introduced herself. Dean gave her another charming smile. Phoebe continued. "So are you from here? I've never seen you around before."

"No, we're kinda on a road trip. Just passing through." Dean stated. Phoebe was about to respond but was interrupted by Leo entering the room. "Phoebe, I need to talk to you. Gotta sec?" Leo asked motioning Phoebe to the other room.

Phoebe nodded. "Sure!" Phoebe got up then turned to the brothers. "I'll be right back." Then she left the brothers alone and followed her brother in law into the other room. "Leo, what's up?" Phoebe questioned as Leo closed the door.

Leo turned to Phoebe then handed her a small card board box. "I found this in their car." Phoebe accepted the box and gave Leo a confused look. Leo nodded toward the box.

Phoebe pulled off the lid. She couldn't believe what she saw. Inside were dozens of fake ID cards. Some from the FBI. A couple was sheriff badges. "Who are they?" was all Phoebe could say.

Leo shrugged. "I don't know, but I found this too." He said handing her a brown leather journal. (It's their dad's Journal!)

Phoebe quickly accepted it. She flipped through the pages curiously not knowing what to expect. "Wendigos…Vampires…Werewolves…Demons? I don't believe it! We've got to show this to Piper and Paige." Leo nodded and followed Phoebe up the stairs to the attic.

**So…what'd ya think? What will the sisters do to Sam and Dean?**

**Oh this fic gets way better! R&R!**

**Potzy101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Busted!**

While Leo and Phoebe were showing Piper and Paige the Journal and ID cards, Sam and Dean were pacing the room. (Well Dean any way. Sam still remained seated.) Dean glanced out of the window where he saw his car in the drive way. But Leo wasn't there. That made Dean nervous. Dean turned back to Sam. "Dude, what's taking so goddamn long?!" Dean shouted loud enough so only Sam could hear.

As if on cue, Phoebe and Leo returned, only this time followed by Piper and Paige. Dean froze when he saw what Phoebe was holding.

"W-what's goin' on?" Dean asked on a shaky voice. The three sisters and Leo glanced at each other then glared at Dean. Sam got to his feet and stood beside Dean. "Look I can explain…" Dean began.

"Oh please do…" Piper urged.

Dean swallowed. "I don't think you want to know the truth." Dean told them. The only response he got was glares. Dean continued. "Ok…we…we hunt things…things that nobody thought was real…we kill them and save innocence…" The four looked at each other.

"So you're hunters?" Paige questioned the brothers. Sam and Dean slowly nodded. "Sweet!" Paige smiled. "So now that that's over…" Paige began but was cut off by Leo.

"What about the fake ID badges?" He questioned holding up the box.

Dean glanced at Sam who decided to answer. "We use them to get access to the crime scene or evidence." Paige nodded then looked over at her sisters. "Well?" The sisters nodded then walked over to Sam and Dean. "Sorry about that." Phoebe apologized.

Dean smiled. "So you believe us…about hunting?" Dean questioned.

Phoebe nodded then asked. "Dean, do you believe that witches are real?" Sam and Dean glanced at each other then back at Phoebe.

"Well…I guess so…" Dean answered.

Phoebe nodded. "Well…my sisters and I…well…we're witches." Phoebe admitted. Sam and Dean stood in shock. (It's not everyday you meet a witch) "You ok there guys?" Phoebe questioned when she didn't get a response.

Dean snapped back to reality. "Yeah. It's just we never thought we'd actually meet a witch. Phoebe laughed then led them to the attic.

"So this Demon killed your parents?" Paige questioned the brothers after they just told them the story.

Sam nodded. "Yep…we've been looking for revenge ever since."

"That's horrible!" Paige said covering her mouth with her hands. "Why would he do that?" She questioned.

This time Dean answered. "We think he's building an army. He gives the child a psychic ability. Then I guess the children somehow turn." Before Paige could respond, Piper came running in. "We have a problem!" She stated trying to catch her breath.

Paige jumped to her feet and followed her sister down the stairs. "Paige! Look out!" Phoebe warned as they ran down the stairs. Paige ducked as a fireball headed her way and hit the wall behind her nearly hitting Sam. "Sam, you ok?" Paige questioned getting back to her feet. Sam nodded still in shock to what was happening down stairs.

Demons through fireballs in every direction. Sam saw Phoebe behind the couch avoiding being hit. Demons exploded and were gone by one swift movement of Pipers hands.

"Whoa…how did she…" Dean began but was cut off by a fire ball hitting the wall beside him. "Son of a bitch" Dean mumbled while standing protectively beside Sam. Sam ran by Paige who was kneeling behind a tipped over table.

"Paige, what's goin' on?" Sam questioned Paige.

Paige turned to Sam. "Demon attack" She answered. Sam looked around the room until he saw a demon throw a fireball at Dean. "DEAN!"

**Hey Guys! How is it so far? Sorry about the cliffy.**

**More is to come! R&R!**

**Potzy101**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to those who sent reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own supernatural nor Charmed!_

**Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins**

"DEAN!" Sam called out to warn his brother. But it was too late. The fireball hit Dean on the shoulder. He cried out in pain as he fell backwards. "Dean!" Sam repeated as he tried to help his brother, but another fireball was thrown right beside his head. "Shit" Sam hissed getting back behind the table.

"Sam…you ok?" Paige questioned Sam.

"Yeah but I have to get to Dean." Sam said keeping his eyes on his brother.

Paige looked over to the now unconscious Dean at the base of the stairs. "Sam, when I tell you, go help your brother to the attic."

"But…"

"No questions. Just do it." Sam just nodded and readied himself to run toward Dean. Once Sam was ready, Paige made her first move. "Fireball" As soon as the word escaped her mouth, one of the fire balls that was thrown, circled around and hit the demon closest to Dean. "Now!"

Without hesitation, Sam ran over to his injured brother. "Dean…" Sam scanned Dean's body until he came across a deep gash on his right shoulder. "Dean…"

"Sam go!" Paige ordered orbing another fireball into a demon who was trying to attack Sam. Sam did as told and got Dean safely in the attic.

But meanwhile in the living room, safe was not even close to describing the attack. Demons through fireballs in every direction. Piper looked around the room finding phoebe fighting off three demons. Paige was on the other side of the room, orbing objects across the room. Suddenly, Demons crowded the room. The charmed ones were now surrounded. The three backed up into a corner not taking their eyes off the Demons. "Power of three now!" Piper commanded. The three sisters joined hands and chanted in unison. "The power of three will let us free, the power of three will let us free…" The demons began yelling in pain. "The power of three will let us free!" Demons began exploding up in flames one by one until the sisters were the only ones left in the room.

"It worked" Paige pointed out.

"Dean…!" Phoebe whispered before running to the attic. The sisters rushed into the attic to find Sam leaning over Dean's body putting pressure on his brother's wound. "Paige heal…" Phoebe ordered.

Without saying a word, Paige rushed over to the injured Dean and held her hands over Dean's wound and began healing. Dean's wound slowly began to disappear. After the healing was over, Paige stepped back as he began to wake. He slowly opened his eyes only to find his brother leaning over him. "Dean you ok?" Sam questioned his brother as he helped him up into a sitting position.

Dean blinked a couple of times before answering Sam's question. "Um…yeah in think so…What happened?"

"You were hit by a fireball."

Dean stared at Sam as if he were crazy. "A what?"

Sam and the sisters let out a small laugh. "How about you get some rest." Piper insisted.

Dean just slowly nodded as he was lead to one of the bedrooms for Sam and Dean to stay in.

**Well chapter 3 is finished. Sorry its so sort. **

**But please Send reviews. I love to read them!**

**Will be updated soon!**

**Potzy101**


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews! I love to hear what you think of my story so far! It's encouraging!_

**Chapter 4: Teaming Up!**

The next morning, the Halliwells and the Winchesters discussed their passed and eventually agreed to kill the yellow eyed Demon together as a team. Two months has gone by, and during that time, Sam and Dean have fought demons almost everyday. but also during those two months, Sam and Dean have had romantic relationships with one of the sisters. That's right, they fell in love. Dean started having romantic moments with Phoebe while Sam has been seeing Paige. (Note: Piper and Leo are married but Wyatt and Chris are not born yet. Also the sisters do know about Sam's powers!)

Now back to the hunters. The manor remained silent…Piper sat alone in the kitchen eating her breakfast when Leo walked in. "Hey" Leo greeted. "Where in everybody?"

Piper took a sip of her coffee then answered her husband. "Um, Dean took Phoebe out for breakfast and Paige said that she and Sam were going to hang out at P3 for a while. Why? You miss'em?"

Leo smiled at his wife then said. "So…" Leo paused. "We have the house to our selves?"

Piper grinned. "What'd you have in mind?"

Leo grabbed her hands. "C'mon, I'll show you." After saying that, he led his wife up the stairs and to their room.

_**xxxXxxx**_

About an hour later, Paige and Sam returned from their date. When they entered, they were met by an awkward silence. "Piper…Leo?" Paige called through the house. She was met with silence. Paige listened for a second before shrugging. "Guess they went out." Then she turned to Sam. "Now what?" she asked.

Sam smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Wanna go upstairs?"

Paige gave him a slight grin then led him to her room.

_**xxxXxxx**_

"Boy it's getting late…" Phoebe pointed out to Dean as she glanced at her watch. It read 12:37 PM.

Dean gave her a questioning look. "It's only 307 minutes passed noon. What do you mean it's getting late?"

Phoebe laughed at Dean. "Late in the morning. We've been here for three hours. I think we should head back to the manor." Dean nodded as he bundled up his leather jacket and followed Phoebe out.

"Who's Beltazar?" Dean questioned as they walked across the parking lot. Phoebe shot a glance at Dean. When she built up the courage to respond she said. "W-why do you ask?"

"I was just flipping through the book when I came across him, I guess I was just curious."

"Oh, he's just a very powerful demon who was once the source. But we vanquished him."

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but before he could he felt a sharp pain shoot through his head as he lost consciousness.

_**xxxXxxx**_

"I wonder when Phoebe and Dean are going to return." Paige stated as she leaded against Sam's chest.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon. So you want me to make you some coffee?" Sam questioned as he pushed himself off the bed.

Paige gave him a thankful smile and nodded. Sam gave her one last kiss on her forehead then walked off the kitchen.

Sam went to work on the coffees when he heard the frond door open and heavy footsteps headed to the kitchen. "Hey Sammy" Dean said walking into the room. Sam glanced behind Dean only to realize that he was alone.

"Dean, where's Phoebe?"

Dean also looked behind him and answered. "Oh she went back to her office to pick up some stuff. So what are you doing?"

Sam looked down at their coffees and answered. "I'm make coffee for me and Paige."

Dean nodded. "So where are Piper and Leo?"

Sam once again looked up from the coffees. "I think they're in their room why?"

Dean shrugged and walked by the sink behind Sam. "Just asking."

Sam nodded and began poring the coffee into 2 separate coffee mugs. "So how was it at P3? Did you make a move?"

Dean reached into the sink and pulled out a cutting knife. "P3? It was ok. Why you ask?" He began raising his hand to strike when Sam glanced over his shoulder and before Dean could make his move, he stepped over to the side and moved to the other side of the counter for his own safety. "Dean what are you doing?"

Dean said nothing. Instead he stroke again almost slicing Sam's Chest open. "Shit, Dean what the hell are your doing?"

Again Dean ignored him, but this time he dove for Sam knocking him into the grandfather clock. (If you don't already know, they are in the living room now. Now back to Sam and Dean.) The brothers fell to the floor with Sam and Dean fighting for the control over the knife. Dean as the older brother over took Sam and pinned him down on the floor as he was urging the knife into Sam's chest. Sam tried with all his strength to overpower Dean but Dean had the advantage of being on top. The knife slowly inched closer to Sam's chest until it was cutting into his skin. Sam flinched as it broke through his skin.

"Sam!" Paige yelled from the top of the stairs as she watched her boyfriend being attacked by his older brother. "Dean what are you doing?!" When Dean continued urging the knife into Sam's Chest, She Called out. "Knife!" The knife in Dean's hand appeared in Paige's.

"What in god's name is going on out here?" Piper walked over to Paige with Leo by her side and saw Dean pinning Sam on the floor. Before anybody could say or do anything, Dean jumped to his feet and ran out the frond door. Piper stood in shock as she Sam slowly got to his feet with the help from Paige. Piper finally got the urge to ask. "What the hell is going on here?"

**Wow! I am pooped…I hope you liked that chapter.**

**Cause I sure did! What's up with Dean?**

**Well you'll find out in Chapter 5!**

**Potzy101**

♥


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks everyone for the reviews! It's nice to know that you like my story!_

**Chapter 5: Dean Shifter**

"What do you mean he attacked you?" Piper questioned Sam while Paige was healing his chest wound.

Sam let out a long breath before answering. "It wasn't Dean."

"Wasn't Dean? What, does he have a twin?"

Sam chuckled to Pipers sarcasm. "No, I'm guessing he was either possessed or…or it could have been a shifter…"

Piper gave him a questioning stare and said. "Sorry, a what?"

"A shape shifter."

Paige's turn to ask a question. "So why was shifter Dean trying to kill you?" Sam just shrugged his shoulders before somebody ran in through the front door. The four in the living room (Piper, Paige, Sam and Leo) turned to see who it was. There stood Dean panting as if he has ran a mile. "Piper blow him up!" Paige ordered. Piper raised her hands to just that when… "Piper no! it's me Dean." Piper slowly dropped her hands.

Then to make matters worse, Dean came running into the room. Now there were two Dean's. (Now that's heaven! Lol!) The four of them looked from one Dean to the other. "Now this is so confusing." Paige stated Looking from Dean to Dean trying to pick out the correct Dean.

About one minute of pure silence, Phoebe entered the room. "Piper, Paige…" She began. Phoebe looked over to the two Deans. "One of them is the shape shifter." She pointed out.

"We know." Sam walked over to one Dean then over to the other. "How do we tell?" the second Dean spoke up. "Sam, it's me!"

"No Sam, I'm Dean!" The other Dean said before shoving the other Dean who bumped into Sam and phoebe.

Phoebe gasped as a premonition shot through her head. As soon as the it was over, she looked over at the first Dean. "Him, he's the shape shifter!" After being accused, the shifter pushed through Sam and Phoebe and ran for the door, but before he could escape Piper did one swift movement with her hands which blew him up until all that was left of him was a small pile of dust.

"Well…nice to see only one Dean" Phoebe teased before giving Dean a long passionate kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, well I'm going to get some rest. All that confusion was giving me a major headache." Paige admitted heading up the stairs.

"I'll go with you. I can use some rest myself." Sam said following Paige up the stairs.

_**xxxXxxx**_

The next Day things were back their normal schedule. Phoebe, Paige, Piper, and Leo went to work while the brothers went to their job interviews that they have been planning for the last three weeks. Dean was interviewed to work as a police officer while Sam went for a lawyer.

Dean sat in the waiting room, flipping through a 'Times' magazine when a tall brunet came through the closed door beside him. "Mr. Winchester?" The Brunet said glancing at her clip board.

"Yes" Dean tossed the magazine in the basket full with magazines.

"Mr. Hendrickson is ready to see you."

Dean froze to the sound of that name. 'Special agent Victor Hendrickson!' Dean shouted in his mind. 'Oh great, thins should be interesting.

"Mr. Winchester?"

Dean snapped back to reality and followed the tall brunet through the door and down the long narrow hall until they stopped at a door that was labeled 'V. Hendrickson'.

He entered without a word and gave a slight glare at the man behind the desk.

"Well Dean Winchester…We meet again."

_**Well there you go. Chapter 5. Sorry it took so long. I was camping at the mercer county fair. So I hope you like it. Sorry if I rushed through this chapter. But if you have any good ideas for my story, please share! I'm always up for other ideas. I have another story I was writing about Sam and Dean actually get their normal life. They also got kids. But the kids get in some trouble with something supernatural! So I want 'YOUR' opinion...'Should I post it???' Please R&R!**_

_**Potzy101**__****_


End file.
